Daddy's Little Roommate
by OutToGarden
Summary: Alfred is complaining about his parents and his roommate Arthur decides to comfort him in a rather...unconventional way. UKUS, BDSM, daddy kink.


**AN: This is based on a tumblr prompt A.N. Clara sent me (she's also the one to thank for the title of this thing) and the resulting story got way, way out of hand. Enjoy!**

* * *

Alfred stared down at the words on the page in his lap with irate eyes, trying and failing to focus on the book he was supposed to be reading for class. He had been laying in his bed for the better part of two hours with the intent of getting through at least one chapter. So far, however, he had only managed about one paragraph.

"And another thing!" he shouted. His roommate barely flinched. "It's not my fault if my professor switched what classroom we were meeting in without telling anyone and then failed us all on our test because we were 'late'. Like does my mom seriously expect me to have read his mind? She never gives me any credit or slack for anything, I swear!"

Arthur nodded sympathetically and hummed, but Alfred could see from the corner of his eye that his roommate was paying more attention to the homework on his desk than to him. Well, that was unacceptable.

"Once when I was little, my dad bought me a kitten. I loved it instantly and then he fed it cyanide the next day to teach me to not get attached."

Alfred smirked when Arthur instantly spun around in his desk chair to face him with wide, horrified eyes. That got his attention.

"You're sick," Arthur commented with a frown. "Don't make jokes like that."

Alfred barked out a laugh and set his book down, accepting that he wasn't going to get any work done. Rolling onto his side, he propped his head up to keep talking to Arthur. While they weren't the best of friends, they had been put together as roommates at the start of their freshman year in college and had become fairly close in the two years since then. While most people wouldn't expect a grumpy literature major and an outgoing physics geek to get along, they had developed a system of witty banter that had become one of Alfred's favorite pastimes.

"You weren't paying attention to me. What else was I supposed to do?"

Arthur scoffed and rolled his eyes. "You could try actually doing your homework. And allowing me to do mine."

Alfred jerked his head to the side and missed the guilty expression that flitted across his roommate's face. "Geez, you sound just like my parents now." Alfred heard a sigh and the defeated sound of a pencil being set down on a desk.

"I'm sorry."

Alfred raised his eyebrows and looked at the other boy in surprise. It wasn't often that Arthur apologized and when he did, it took something that he genuinely felt very bad about. His eyes met Arthur's across the room and they held each other's gaze. His roommate had really nice eyes.

"I promise that I've been listening to you complaining, but I do need to get this done," Arthur said, gesturing to the assignment on his desk. Alfred nodded in understanding, biting his lip sadly.

"Yeah, I get it."

Arthur smiled awkwardly, but didn't make any motion to continue with his work. Alfred raised an eyebrow at him and was amused by the responding flush of his roommate's cheeks.

"Don't give me that look!" Arthur snapped. "I'm not taking a break for your sake, I just need to think a question over for a little bit!"

"Sure thing," Alfred said with a laugh. Arthur was so weird sometimes. "Does this mean I can confide in you some more?"

"If you must," Arthur said, looking pointedly down at the floor.

Alfred sat up properly on his bed and ran a hand through his hair, sighing a little. "It's just…I've always worked so hard to be this person that other people are impressed by, you know? Because when I was a kid my parents were just never around much and I thought that if I got the highest grades or won my school's football game that they would pay more attention to me." Alfred paused to glance at Arthur shyly. He had never really opened up to the other boy this much before, so he was relieved when Arthur nodded for him to continue. "But it's like no matter what I do, it's never enough. Sometimes I think I'm just a constant disappointment to them."

Alfred looked down at his lap in embarrassment. Talking about his parents always made him feel a distant annoyance in his brain, but for some reason today it was bothering him greatly. He could sense Arthur shifting uncertainly in his chair, likely debating if he should come over and comfort Alfred. The American decided that he would really enjoy a hug from the Englishman.

"Listen up," Arthur said in a stern tone. Alfred jolted, looking at his friend in surprise. "Your parents are shite if they can't see your value. You obviously need some words of encouragement, so listen closely because I will _never_ be this nice to you again," he said. Alfred nodded with wide eyes. "I'm going to be your dad right now. And your mom."

Alfred couldn't help it: he burst into hysterical laughter. Arthur just looked so serious and while he appreciated the sentiment greatly, he found the idea of his roommate taking on a parental role to be uproarious. Especially a parental role for _Alfred_. Sure, Arthur had folded his laundry a couple of times, but that was it. Over the sounds of his loud guffawing, he could hear offended shouts and quickly tried to reign in his mirth.

"I'm sorry, b-but what the hell?" Alfred said, covering his mouth to stifle his persisting giggles.

"Oh, never mind then!" Arthur said angrily, turning away. "Wallow in your self-pity. I don't care."

"Aw come on!" Alfred said, doing his best to put on an expression of remorse. He didn't feel that he was successful.

"No. You blew your chance."

Alfred laughed again and fell back onto his bed. "What? To have you as my dad mom?" He thought for a second. "My dom?"

The sudden shattering of glass had him leaping off of his bed entirely, whipping his gaze over to where his roommate was now coughing violently. The cup of tea he had been steadily drinking was now spreading over the tiled floor of their room and shards of glass littered the area around Arthur's chair. Fighting through his confusion, Alfred carefully avoided the pieces of glass to come up behind Arthur and pat him on the back.

"Whoa man, what the hell? Don't die," Alfred said, only half-joking. Arthur waved him away and scooted his chair backwards to stand up. Alfred admired the hug of the dark skinny jeans he was wearing as he did so.

"Don't worry about it," Arthur croaked. He tip-toed away from his desk to safety.

"Okay," Alfred said slowly, wondering at the redness of his roommate's face. "You're so weird sometimes." Arthur gave him an incredulous stare that caused Alfred to shift uncomfortably where he still stood in the middle of the tea mess.

"How thick are you?" Alfred tilted his head in confusion, causing Arthur to scoff. "Honestly, did you not even hear what you just said?"

"Oh, you wanna go down the 'I can't believe you just said that' road?" Alfred said loudly in amusement. "Because you just tried to be my parent!"

"You just called me your dom!" Arthur shouted back.

Alfred stared blankly for a moment in confusion before realization struck him and he began to laugh uncontrollably once more, this time at himself. "Oh my god, your mind _would_ go straight to BDSM!" Alfred said, wiping tears out of his eyes. He decided that it was a good time to step out of the circle of broken glass and return to the safety of his bed. "I forget that you're into that freaky sex stuff."

"It's not freaky!" Arthur said, offended.

"Isn't that where people like…whip each other and shit?"

"Not necessarily," Arthur said, crossing his arms over his chest. Alfred snorted.

"Man, I can't believe people are seriously into that." He smirked to himself as he got comfortable and picked up the book he still needed to read. Hopefully the excitement of the last few minutes was enough to tire his brain into wanting to concentrate. He could hear Arthur exit the room with a huff and return soon after with a broom to begin sweeping up the broken pieces of the teacup.

"You know," Arthur said after a few moments of silence. "You should really try to be more sensitive to the feelings of others."

"What?" Alfred said flatly, looking up from his book to see Arthur staring at him with a miffed expression. "I literally just tried to have a heart to heart with you and you turned it into some sadomasochism thing."

"That's not what happened!" Arthur said indignantly. "That was your fault! I was just trying to be nice."

"By offering to be my parent dom thing? Geez, why don't I just start calling you daddy?" Alfred teased. "Sorry to burst your bubble, but I am definitely not into that sort of thing."

He was greeted with silence and when he looked up, it was to find a very red-faced roommate standing still in the middle of the room, his grip on the broom so tight that his knuckles were a stark white. Arthur was grimacing at the wall next to Alfred's head for reasons that Alfred could not explain.

"Uh…are you okay?" Alfred asked tentatively. His concern grew when Arthur merely took a deep breath and released it harshly through his nose. "You're freaking me out."

Arthur suddenly shook his head a couple of times and cleared his throat. "Ah, sorry. Yes, I'm fine."

"If you say so." Alfred stared at Arthur a few more moments before returning to his book. His roommate was _so_ weird. Alfred assumed that the conversation was over, but after Arthur had successfully cleaned up the spilled tea and disposed of the glass shards, he spoke up once more.

"Anyway, how would you know?" Arthur asked as he settled back down at his desk. Alfred fixed his eyes on the back of Arthur's head, wondering what the statement was referring to.

"How would I know what?"

"That you're not into 'that sort of thing', as you put it."

"Oh, well," Alfred started. He pushed his glasses further up his nose self-consciously. "Because I know, dude. Duh! When you know, you know…you know?"

Arthur turned to glare at him. "No, I don't know. If you've never tried it, you don't know for certain that you don't like it and you shouldn't insult those who do."

"Hypocrite!" Alfred said indignantly. "You've never had sex with a girl, but you know you don't want to do that!"

Arthur raised an eyebrow to show that he was impressed with his display of logic. "Touché."

Alfred smugly tried to focus back on his work, but he felt that the conversation wasn't yet over and now he was bothered by something. "I might not know a whole lot about fetishes and stuff, but it all seems really creepy to me."

"It's not creepy," Arthur answered immediately.

"How is wanting to torture someone not creepy?" Alfred asked incredulously.

"It's not torture!" Alfred watched as Arthur spun around and got back out of his desk chair, his hands clenched at his sides. "Alfred, you are being so offensive right now."

Alfred snickered at the infuriated boy standing next to his desk. "Sorry, man. If you want to get chained up and smacked around I'm not going to stop you." He grinned to himself and once more attempted to continue reading, but his book was suddenly ripped from his hands. He heard a thud that made him think that it had been thrown to the floor, but he couldn't check because he found his chin gripped tightly by a pale, slender hand that was apparently disguising impressive strength. Alfred gulped to see that his roommate was looming over him with an angry glare.

"Actually, I do the chaining and the smacking," Arthur said lowly. "And I strongly advise that you shut up about it until you can properly form an intelligent opinion on the matter."

Alfred stared at his roommate in shock. Never in their time living together had he seen Arthur display such an alpha-male attitude. Sure, he could be scary when pissed off, but Alfred felt his skin crawling with the knowledge that this was _different._ It was…exotic. And erotic? Perhaps.

"Um. Okay," Alfred said for fear that any other response would get him punched. Arthur smirked in a way that caused Alfred to feel some very confusing things.

"Good boy," Arthur practically purred, digging his fingers roughly into Alfred's skin before releasing him. Alfred gasped and rubbed at his jaw tenderly. He watched in shock (and a little awe) as the Brit calmly walked back to the other side of the room as if nothing had just happened. He sat numbly, unable to make his brain function properly for a full minute after Arthur returned to his work. He noted that his book was indeed on the floor, but made no move to retrieve it. He needed time to simply process.

"Nice goosebumps, by the way," Arthur suddenly commented. Alfred started a little and glanced over at him warily.

"I didn't have goosebumps."

"Yes you did." Arthur returned his gaze and smirked again. "Your pupils are still dilated, too."

Embarrassed, Alfred shut his eyes as if it would make Arthur forget their existence. "That doesn't mean anything. Fuck you." He frowned when he heard Arthur chuckle.

"I'm sorry, Alfred, I'm just trying to prove a point." Alfred cracked his eyes open and smiled with false confidence.

"You didn't prove anything!"

"No?" Arthur asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No," Alfred parroted back with less certainty.

"If you say so," Arthur said in a way that let Alfred know that he didn't believe him.

"Okay, daddy," Alfred said sarcastically, assuming that Arthur's odd response to the word earlier had been one of horror. Let it be known that Alfred F. Jones would never pass up an opportunity to provoke one of Arthur's hilariously appalled reactions. However, it should also be known that Alfred F. Jones was terrible at reading the emotions of others.

"Say that one more time," Arthur growled.

Alfred was shocked by the sudden husky tone in his roommate's voice. Arthur's eyes had gone dark and there was a red tint to his face and while Alfred pondered if he was actually supposed to repeat the word, the Brit stood from his chair again.

"Uh," Alfred said intelligently as Arthur advanced towards him. Alfred felt vaguely hunted.

"No, really," Arthur said. He leaned over Alfred and put a hand on his pillow on either side of his head. "Say that again."

"Okay, daddy," Alfred squeaked after a moment of gathering his wits. This time, he could hear Arthur's sharp inhale of breath and he watched in fascination as Arthur shut his eyes tightly for a second and reopened them with a new glint that Alfred had never seen before.

"God," Arthur muttered, voice rough. Alfred didn't understand what was happening, but he had a funny, tight feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"H-hey, man," Alfred stuttered. "I understood your point the first time you came over here and loomed over me. I won't insult your fetishes or whatever anymore." He squirmed slightly on his bed, but there was nowhere to go. "You can stop now."

Arthur stared at him hard. "Is that really what you want?"

"Of course not. I mean! Yes! Wait, what?" Alfred said, having trouble thinking clearly with his normally aloof roommate so close.

"I could go back to my side of the room," Arthur said, his eyes skimming down Alfred's frame in the same way that Alfred stared at every fast food restaurant he passed. He was about to nod when Arthur continued. "Or I could tie you up and fuck you. Wouldn't you like to try something new? For science?"

A small part of Alfred's brain cursed Arthur mentally. He knew that he couldn't resist doing something for science, the sly bastard. However, the majority of his brain was too stuck on the first part of the proposition to really do much besides send blood down south and happy hormones all over.

"Guh," was the only sound Alfred found himself capable of making. He knew his breath was hitching audibly and he honestly felt very confused about what he was supposed to do. He couldn't pretend that he wasn't getting turned on, but Arthur was infamous for making awful jokes and he wasn't about to give anything away only for the whole situation to turn out to be a prank.

"That face you're making," Arthur said, appearing to be struggling greatly. "All shocked and naive. You have no idea how fuckable you look right now." Alfred thought privately that he could say the same thing about Arthur. Not that his roommate wasn't hot all the time.

"Are you serious?" Alfred managed to say out loud.

"Yes, Alfred, I'm very serious," Arthur said immediately. "I dream about fucking you constantly, did you know that?"

Alfred shook his head and squirmed against his sheets from the knowledge that his attraction was mutual.

"I won't lay a finger on you until you've given me your consent," Arthur continued, always the gentleman. It almost turned Alfred's arousal to amusement, but then Alfred happened to dart his eyes toward's the Englishman's crotch and he realized that Arthur was hard. The sight alone wiped any trace of humor from his mind.

"For what?" Alfred forced himself to thread together some rational thought. "What do you want to do to me?" He met Arthur's eyes as his roommate smirked and bent over further to whisper hotly against Alfred's ear.

"The number of things I want to do to you is infinite, but for now I'd like to start by putting a toy inside of you and punishing you for being an insensitive prat. I want to make you cum and then tie you up and fuck you with my cock." Alfred's breathing had become very labored. "And more than anything, I want you to be mine."

"Arthur," Alfred gasped, amazed out how quickly an afternoon could go from complaining about his parents to being painfully aroused. He looked up at the other blond pleadingly, hoping it would be enough. Arthur, however, shook his head.

"What is it, love?" Arthur crooned, leaning impossibly closer and still not touching Alfred in any way. Alfred wanted to punch him.

"Okay, whatever, you have my consent!" Alfred snapped. "I want to have sex with you."

"Are you sure?" Arthur said, infuriating smirk in place. Alfred hated him.

"I'm fucking sure, you asshole!" Alfred felt himself shiver when the smirk immediately dropped off of Arthur's face and he felt a hand fist itself in his hair tightly. Alfred resisted moaning at the treatment, instead biting his lip and scrunching his brow.

"What did you just say to me?" Arthur said, voice rough and eyes hard.

"Um, nothing," Alfred said in a stutter. Arthur pursed his lips, displeased, and stared down at him for a few moments longer. Alfred squirmed once more, impatient and desperate for some sort of friction against his erection. There was a palpable tension between the two of them that was driving Alfred mad and it didn't help that Arthur was just standing there with one hand still in Alfred's hair. He didn't really know what he was getting himself into, but he wanted to get on with it and find some form of stimulation. "Are you going to fuck me, or what?"

"I don't fuck bad boys," Arthur replied coldly. Alfred swallowed down his flash of panic at the prospect of not getting fucked and forced himself to think. What seemed to turn Arthur on?

"Will daddy teach me how to be a good boy?" His throat felt strangely tight as he said the foreign words and he couldn't help but notice that the heat flooding his veins increased. The effect on Arthur was immediate and obvious and Alfred drank up the raw lust in his roommate's eyes like a drug.

"Yes," Arthur said. He finally placed a knee on Alfred's bed for leverage and swung his other leg over so that he was straddling him. "Yes I will."

Alfred gasped and arched upwards in an attempt to get more contact. Unexpectedly, his wrists were caught in a firm grip and pinned to the pillow above his head so he couldn't move them. Arthur hungrily stared down at his body and Alfred could practically see the plans forming in his roommate's head.

"You are to address me only as 'daddy', do you understand?" Arthur said in a commanding tone. Alfred nodded frantically, ready to agree to anything Arthur asked. "If at any point you want me to stop something I'm doing, tell me and I will without hesitation."

"Yes, daddy," Alfred said obediently. Arthur shivered.

"However, I ask that you keep an open mind to the things you are about to experience. I want for us both to enjoy this," Arthur said.

"Yeah," Alfred breathed out, more in response to the fact that Arthur had just ground his hips down on Alfred's crotch. "Okay."

"Okay what?" Arthur asked, grip tightening slightly on Alfred's wrists. Alfred's eyes widened as he scrambled to come up with the correct response.

"Okay, daddy." He decided that he loved the way Arthur's breath stuttered every time he said the word. How long had the Englishman been harbouring these fantasies? "Daddy, are you going to do something to me now?" Alfred asked, patience fraying rapidly.

"Yes, Alfred," Arthur practically growled.

Alfred moaned when Arthur suddenly leaned down and kissed him. God, how many times had he stared at those lips and wanted to do just that? Certainly he had never imagined this situation exactly, but he had no complaints. It felt so good just to feel the softness of Arthur's mouth and he melted onto his sheets when a slick tongue forced itself in. He longed to reach up and wrap his arms around the other's shoulders, but his hands were still pinned firmly.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, he noted to himself that this—being under Arthur with unlimited possibilities ahead of them—felt so _right_. He suspected that this notion was also strongly influenced by the way that Arthur was dry-humping slowly against him, causing him to gasp and throw his head back against his pillow. Seeing to take that as an invitation, Arthur immediately began to lavish attention upon his neck. Alfred could feel the formation of a hickey as that skilled mouth latched onto a patch of skin and nipped and sucked harshly.

"Mine," Arthur said decisively as he pulled back to admire his work. Alfred could do nothing but nod dazedly as Arthur sat up further and finally released his wrists. He gratefully moved them to Arthur's thighs that were on either side of his hips, his arm muscles rejoicing in having the freedom to move returned. As soon as he had settled his hands comfortably, however, his roommate swung his other leg over Alfred so that he was no longer straddling him and instead kneeled towards the end of his bed. Confused, Alfred scrunched his brow.

"Sit up," Arthur commanded. Alfred did as he was told, realizing what Arthur was aiming for. "No," Arthur said crisply as Alfred reached down to the hem of his shirt with the intention of removing it. "I'll do that." Remaining still to allow Arthur to do as he pleased, Alfred felt equally aroused and apprehensive at the possessive stare the Englishman gave to his bare chest as the shirt was peeled off and glasses placed safely to the side. It promised things to come that Alfred couldn't even imagine.

Because Alfred was notorious for his impatience, he didn't bother curbing his urge to undress Arthur as soon as possible. He felt that it was only fair that since he was shirtless, Arthur should be too. However, as soon as he reached out to get the job done, his hands were slapped away and his hair was once more gripped tightly in Arthur's fist. Alfred let out a hiss of pain as his head was forced backwards and his neck bared.

"I don't remember giving you permission to undress me," Arthur growled. Alfred grabbed onto Arthur's forearms to keep him from falling backwards off the bed.

"Ah," Alfred moaned out, confused at the way the pain in his scalp was sending pleasurable shivers down his frame. "Sorry, daddy."

"Good." Arthur abruptly released Alfred's hair and maneuvered off the bed. Grabbing one of Alfred's ankles in each hand, he yanked. Alfred's torso fell back on his sheets from the unexpected movement and he felt his ass being dragged until it was right on the edge of the mattress, his legs dangling to the floor. Privately, Alfred wondered where in the hell his roommate has acquired so much strength. As an athletic person, Alfred was used to being one of the strongest people in any room, so suddenly being muscled around by another person was strange. (But he liked it?)

"Gah!" Alfred wriggled from the searing sensation of Arthur's proximity when he felt Arthur starting to unbutton his pants and reflexively shot his hands out to stop him. The two locked eyes and Arthur immediately pulled his hands away.

"Too much? We can stop," Arthur said softly. Alfred knew from Arthur's expression that if he decided right then that he didn't want to continue, his roommate would go jerk off in the shower with no complaints and they would never speak of the incident again. However, that was pretty much the opposite of what he wanted.

"No, I'm fine! Sorry. Please keep going," Alfred said, embarrassed at the breathless quality of his voice. Arthur's smirk and look of triumph told him that he was never going to let Alfred live this down. His hands were back on Alfred's pants and undoing the button instantly.

"Sorry what? You've forgotten to address me properly again, dearest love." Alfred felt his heart flutter at the endearment and opened his mouth to correct himself, but Arthur shook his head. "It's too late to fix it this time. I'm not going to be lenient with you, Alfred. If you can't bother to remember to play by my rules, then I'm going to have to punish you."

In the time that Arthur was speaking, he had managed to unzip Alfred's pants remove them entirely. Alfred tilted his head back against the bed and dug in his fingers as Arthur used one finger to draw nonsensical patterns over the sensitive skin of Alfred's inner thigh. Shutting his eyes tightly, he allowed the slightly ticklish sensation wash over him and bit his lip as he felt the warm finger trail dangerously close to where his boxers were barely containing his erection.

His eyes snapped open in curiosity when he felt and heard Arthur moving away. Swallowing his disappointment, he at least got some satisfaction when Arthur walked over to his own bed and bent down to reach something under it, allowing Alfred to admire his clothed ass. He couldn't help but palm himself for some physical relief when it occurred to him that soon enough, he wouldn't have to use his imagination to envision a naked Arthur.

After rooting around under his bed for a minute, Arthur straightened up with an object held in each hand. Alfred recognized them as being a bottle of lube and a long, thin dildo. Remembering that Arthur had said he was going to put a toy inside of him, he stared at it and shivered.

"You are such a bad boy." Arthur returned to Alfred's bed and dropped the items to the side of where Alfred was laying. "I can't even turn my back for ten seconds." Alfred's hand was ripped away from where he was still lightly stroking himself over his boxers.

"I couldn't help it, daddy," Alfred said, a teasing tone in his voice. "You bending over did me in."

Arthur frowned and the next thing Alfred knew, his hips were being gripped roughly and his world melted into a blur as he was flipped over onto his stomach.

"In case I wasn't clear before," Arthur said, digging his hands into Alfred as punctuation, "you may not do _anything_ without my permission."

"Yes, daddy," Alfred gasped. "I'm sorry!"

"I doubt it," Arthur said sharply. With that, he gripped the hem of Alfred's boxers and yanked them down. "Step out," he commanded and Alfred obediently lifted his feet. He shivered a little at the total exposure of his body to the cool air in their room and the knowledge that he was completely naked, bent over his bed, and at Arthur's mercy.

"God," Arthur said, voice full of awe. "You have a perfect ass." His hands cupped Alfred's cheeks possessively and Alfred loved how warm they were as they smoothed over his skin.

"Arthur," Alfred said breathlessly as he felt his roommate dip a finger down and rub lightly over his hole. He only had time to register the sudden cool feeling of Arthur removing his warm hands before a sharp pain accompanied a smacking sound. Alfred lurched forward against the bed and made a shameful soft squeal. It took a second of him staring at the wall in surprise to realize that Arthur had just spanked him.

"What's the first rule I gave to you?" Arthur bit out harshly. Alfred struggled to piece his memory together well enough to recall.

"To only call you 'daddy'," he replied, shame leaking into his tone.

"Then why do you insist upon disobeying me?"

Alfred wanted to twist his head around to look at Arthur pleadingly, but he knew that he hadn't been given permission. "I don't mean to, daddy!" he instead said. "I just forget because you're making me feel so good."

"Slut," Arthur said, but by his pleased tone Alfred knew that he had said the right thing. "I've barely touched you."

Alfred braced himself as he heard Arthur picking up the bottle of lube and flipping the cap open. He knew exactly what Arthur had in mind and he wouldn't deny that he felt slightly apprehensive.

"I know you've slept with men, but have you ever bottomed before?" Arthur asked conversationally. Alfred felt a firm hand spreading his ass cheeks apart as a slicked finger from the other rubbed lightly at his entrance.

"No," Alfred admitted, doing his best to relax as Arthur's finger continued to circle lightly against him. "I've only ever fingered myself a few times."

"I'll be careful," Arthur murmured. "Even though you don't really deserve it after being so bad," he added.

"Thank you, daddy," Alfred said, meaning it. He didn't want Arthur to rush the process, so he was extremely grateful that he had asked about Alfred's sexual experience. Feeling his roommate's finger begin to press in ever so slightly, Alfred made a pillow with his arms and rested his head on it to get more comfortable.

"Spread your legs further apart."

Feeling only slightly degraded, Alfred did so. This apparently gave Arthur better access, as Alfred felt the finger wriggling a little further into his ass before gently being pulled back out. Although it felt sort of weird, Alfred also thought to himself that it felt _really nice_ and he couldn't help but moan when Arthur plunged his finger in again, this time even deeper.

"Alright there, love?" Arthur asked, petting along Alfred's hip as he began a steady thrusting rhythm. It felt so different from Alfred's curious experimentations with himself. When he had fingered his own ass, it honestly hadn't felt like anything, but whatever Arthur was doing to him was driving him mad. "It certainly sounds like you're having a good time," he said, referring to Alfred's moans and pants.

"Ohh, yes daddy," Alfred said, burying his face further into his hands. To find some relief, he rutted discreetly against the edge of the bed so that Arthur wouldn't notice and punish him for it.

"Good. Relish the gentle treatment while you can." The hard edge in Arthur's tone had him feeling impatient and ready to move on with things. Just as the thought crossed his mind, he felt another finger begin to rub at his hole and squirm inside to join the other. He grit his teeth at the pressure, but focused on not clenching up to make things easier for both of them. "You're doing very well, Alfred."

"Thank you, daddy." He pressed his hips backwards slightly, enjoying the stretch and hoping that Arthur would go deeper. Wordlessly, Arthur took the hint and Alfred keened as his roommate brushed over his prostate. _Damn_ that was good.

"Heh," Arthur lightly chuckled. "Looks like someone's ready." With that, he withdrew his fingers and Alfred only barely managed to contain a whine of disappointment. His feelings changed, however, when he saw Arthur pick up the dildo out of the corner of his eye and heard what was presumably the sounds of Arthur applying lube to the toy.

"Oh god," Alfred whispered. He could feel a bubbling excitement in his belly, anxiously anticipating having something inside of him. Feeling the urge to sit up a little, he used his arms to raise himself from the bed, but a firm hand planted itself on his lower back and pushed him right back down.

"Don't move," Arthur said sternly. A cool hardness was felt at Alfred's entrance, a stark contrast to how warm Arthur's fingers had felt. He gasped when it pushed past his tight ring of muscles and penetrated him slowly and precisely.

"Haannh," Alfred moaned. He had never had anything besides a finger or two inside of him before and the coolness was unexpectedly pleasant. He found himself aroused by the full feeling and by the fact that it was _Arthur_ doing this to him and by the relentless push of the toy and _oh god_ it was settled nicely against his prostate.

"Right there?" Arthur asked, but he already knew that answer from the way Alfred was arching his back in pleasure under his hand. Alfred was totally and completely pinned to the bed and not only was he finding that he didn't mind it, but he actually really liked it. He was liking all of this.

"Yeah," Alfred wheezed as Arthur ground the toy further against where he was most sensitive. "Yeah! Daddy!"

He heard Arthur make a sort of choked noise behind him and then the hand keeping him flat on the bed was removed. He turned his head just in time to see Arthur hastily unbuckling his belt and sliding his pants down his legs. He bit his lip as those creamy thighs were exposed along with a prominent erection straining against the confines of a pair of boxer briefs. Everything, to his disappointment, shifted out of his view, but he immediately after felt the bed dip down on his other side and looked over to find his roommate sitting and eyeing him like a predator.

"Get on my lap," Arthur commanded crispy. Alfred felt only too happy to comply. "No," Arthur said, and Alfred glanced at him in confusion. He had moved to sit on the other man's lap and couldn't think how else he was supposed to situate himself. "Lay face down on the bed across my lap."

Alfred felt his naked cock twitch when he got an inkling of what was about to happen. Not half an hour ago he would have scrunched his nose at watching this happen to someone else, but in the moment when it involved _Arthur_ he felt more than willing to go along with it. Shifting onto the bed so that he could lay back down, he made sure to situate himself across Arthur's thighs so that their erections were in close proximity and felt rather proud when Arthur hissed and dug his nails into Alfred's hip.

"You've been very naughty, Alfred." A shift in pressure told Alfred that Arthur had grabbed the end of the dildo. He pressed his face further into the bed and moaned as it was thrusted in and out of him a few times before Arthur snuggled it back up with his prostate and left it alone. "I'm going to punish you accordingly."

"Please, daddy," Alfred practically sobbed, rutting against his roommate in desperation. Before he knew what was happening, a firm hand was smacking down onto one of his bare ass cheeks. The sting and force of it caused him to yelp and squirm forwards slightly, causing the toy inside of him to rub against his inner walls. He wasn't trying to escape, but a searing heat had pulsed through him with the strike and he needed to find some relief.

"Don't move," Arthur warned and Alfred did his best to follow the order. To make it clear that he meant it, Arthur grabbed a fistful of Alfred's hair and held it tightly in his hand. It became very difficult to stay still, however, when the hand came down again, this time onto the other cheek. "Bad boys need to hold still and learn their lesson."

"Daddy, yes!" Alfred said. He flushed deeply after processing what he had yelled and could practically feel the smug satisfaction radiating from his roommate. He endured a couple more hits before the pulsing, maddening need became too much for him and he dug his nails into the thigh closest to him. He knew that it wouldn't really accomplish anything, but it made him feel slightly better.

"You're rock hard," Arthur pointed out. He punctuated the statement with another slap, soothingly rubbing his hand gently across Alfred's rapidly redding skin before spanking the skin of the other cheek. The alternating hits were making Alfred feel dizzy. "Is that all for me?"

"Mmm," Alfred got out. It didn't help matters that every strike caused him to lurch enough for the toy inside of him to rub against his prostate. Not to mention that he could feel how hard Arthur was, as the Englishman's cock was pressed firmly against his hip. "Daddy, yes! Oh, harder, please!" The words were ripped out of him with yet another slap from Arthur's warm palm.

"Harder?" Arthur questioned, amusement lacing his tone. "Well, since you asked so nicely." With that, two things happened at once. The first was that Arthur's hand came down with nearly twice as much force as it had behind it previously and Alfred screamed. He refused to admit that it was because it felt good. The second was that the hand Arthur had been holding secure around Alfred's waist disappeared and suddenly, Alfred became very aware that the toy inside of his ass had a little bit more to it than being a simple dildo.

"Oh, fuck! Arthur!" He was so lost in the euphoric sensation of vibrations coming from the toy that he wasn't even able to realize his mistake before he was pinched. Hard.

"You never have been able to follow the rules, have you Alfred?" Arthur said angrily from above him. Alfred's eyes widened and despite how overwhelmed from physical stimulation he was, he had enough presence of mind to recognize the tone.

"Ah! I'm sorry daddy!"

"No." Arthur punctuated the word with a hit to his ass. "You." A smack to the other cheek. "Aren't." He none-so-gently pulled the vibrator out of Alfred and the American slumped onto the bed out of sheer frustration. Before he had time to feel too much self pity, he was being roughly grabbed and flipped over onto his back. "Stay."

Alfred watched anxiously as Arthur maneuvered out from under him and went back over to his bed, kneeling down again to retrieve something from under it. Alfred wondered what his roommate could possibly have in store this time and mourned his own slip of tongue that had denied his orgasm. It seemed to take his roommate longer to find what he was looking for this time, but that could be Alfred's own impatience distorting his perception. When Arthur finally cast his attention back on him, Alfred noticed that he was holding four sets of what appeared to be leather handcuffs.

"Please fuck me now, daddy," Alfred breathed. He saw Arthur's eyes glimmer before the green-eyed man shook his head sharply.

"I told you already, but I realize that you have troubles listening." He gracefully climbed back onto the bed and straddled over Alfred's waist. Gripping one of Alfred's arms in his hands, he leaned down until their lips were almost touching and Alfred strained upwards in the hopes of making contact. "I don't fuck bad boys," Arthur whispered. Alfred sagged in disappointment as Arthur straightened his torso and focused his attention onto Alfred's wrist.

"I was even going to let you cum," Arthur said conversationally as he picked up one of the cuff pairs and began fiddling with it. "You proved quite succinctly, however, that you did not deserve it. Now you must wait much longer."

Alfred pressed his lips together to stem the complaint that wanted to flow from them. He knew that whining would get him nowhere.

"What are those, daddy?" Alfred asked instead, eyeing the devices. Arthur had looped one around his wrist and was now fiddling with some sort of buckle.

"These are wrist and ankle restraints," Arthur informed, glancing at Alfred's face before returning his gaze to the leather. "I'm going to restrain all four of your limbs to the bed. Is that alright with you?"

By the tone in Arthur's voice, Alfred knew that the question was a genuine one. His comfort levels really mattered to Arthur and despite how degraded and abused he should have felt from what they had done so far, the only emotions stirring in him were arousal and fondness. It was amazing, really, but then again, he shouldn't have been surprised that his gorgeous roommate was able to produce such feelings.

"Yes," Alfred said quietly. "I think, right now, I would let you do anything to me." Arthur gave him a blank look, but he meant the words he had said sincerely. He trusted his roommate. Having secured one of Alfred's wrists to a bedpost, Arthur paused to give Alfred a soft smile.

"Alfred," he said, voice rough with deeply rooted desire. "You have no idea how badly I've wanted this."

Alfred's breath caught as he locked his eyes with stunning emerald ones. The moment felt meaningful and fragile, as if there were more than just words being exchanged. He ran the hand that wasn't restrained up Arthur's bare thigh and played with the edge of the boxer briefs, hoping that he wouldn't get in trouble for it. The other didn't seem to mind, however, so he continued hesitantly.

"I think I have some idea."

Arthur chuckled. "From what you said, it really didn't seem like any of this was included in your fantasies."

"Well, maybe not _this_ ," Alfred said, gesturing around the room without aim to signify the situation in general. "But…always you." He felt an embarrassed blush creep over his cheeks and was grateful when Arthur leaned down to kiss him, surprisingly tender. He wasn't complaining one bit; it seemed that any contact was good contact when it came to his roommate. He kissed back languidly, allowing Arthur to take control and mingle their breaths together.

"Enough of this wish-wash," Arthur said after he broke their kiss and coughed slightly. Alfred grinned and allowed his other wrist to be captured and bound, sighing in disappointment as the task was completed and Arthur carefully moved off his stomach and down the bed to gain access to his ankles.

It fascinated him to watch the gradual changes in Arthur's face as he transitioned from sentimental kissing to a man focused on binding and punishing his unruly…submissive? Was that a term applicable to Alfred in the situation? Regardless, a certain hardness returned to Arthur's face, though blurred slightly from Alfred's imperfect vision without his glasses. It had been present earlier all throughout the preparation and spanking, but had taken a hiatus for their brief interlude.

He pulled experimentally at his wrists as Arthur gripped the first ankle and began to secure it. Each cuff on his wrist was linked by a small silver connector to another cuff that was in turn looped around a bedpost. Alfred certainly wasn't an expert on such things, but he could tell that they were well-made and of real leather. He was grateful that they were made from the supple material rather than a metal that would have bitten into his wrists painfully. As it was, he could feel the resistance from the cuffs firmly when he pulled on them.

"Hnn!" Alfred made a noise of surprise as he was dragged a little further down on the bed. Arthur had finished one ankle and needed him to be completely spread eagle across the mattress in order to bind the other to the bed. The movement against the sheets, soft as they were, had caused his ass to sting where he had been spanked and the reminder of the punishment he received didn't fail to make his cock twitch.

Arthur sent an infuriating smirk his way. Alfred tried to glare back, but it was difficult when he was so distracted by how exposed he was and the obviously appreciative looks Arthur kept giving his body. His erection was actually starting to be painful and it baffled him that the dominant man was exhibiting so much self-control; Arthur was as hard as he was.

"Ah, I do believe I'm forgetting a thing or two," Arthur said in a tone that let Alfred know the 'forgetting' had been intentional. He appeared to be finished cuffing the American to the bed and out of curiosity, Alfred tried to move his arms and legs. They barely moved an inch. Helpless and at Arthur's mercy, he waited impatiently for Arthur to retrieve yet another thing and return to his side.

"What's that for?" Alfred asked, gulping at the sight of a thin leather stick with a loop at the end. Arthur had it clenched casually in one hand, the other holding a scrap of fabric.

"This is a blindfold," Arthur informed, holding up his other hand. "I'm going to put it on you."

Alfred was slightly irritated at what he felt was a rather obvious explanation. "And that?" he said, nodding his head at the leather stick. Arthur's eyes gleamed as if he had been hoping for the question.

"This, my dear Alfred," Arthur said, encroaching on Alfred's space and dragging the loop on the end of the stick lightly over his face. "Is called a riding crop. I intend to hit you with it."

Alfred's breathing, already laboured, became similar to that of a sprinter who had just finished a competitive event. "Is—is that…Are you going to hurt me, daddy?"

Arthur's visage became sympathetic and he leaned down to place a kiss on the bound man's lips. It comforted Alfred, but he wished that he could wrap his arms around the other's neck or run his hands through that silky hair. Lasting only a moment, Arthur broke the kiss and quickly pecked Alfred's forehead before straightening.

"I promise you that this will be much more about pleasure than it is about pain."

Alfred still had his doubts, but he trusted Arthur enough to let him proceed. Plus, Alfred thought with some embarrassment, he never would have expected to enjoy being spanked, but…ahem. Well.

Seeing that Alfred had relaxed, Arthur set the riding crop on the bed and laid the silky blindfold over Alfred's eyes. "Lift your head," Arthur commanded. Because asking wasn't enough, he yanked on a few strands of his submissive's hair to force his head upwards anyway. Alfred hissed, quickly lifting his head as far as his bindings would allow without dislocating his shoulder. He felt Arthur's nimble fingers at the back of his head tying the blindfold securely onto his face.

"You may rest your head against the mattress." Alfred did so happily, finding it sort of soothing that the rest of the world was visually blocked from him. At the same time, it was nerve-wracking to know that his daddy could strike at any moment.

He shivered when he felt the tip of the riding crop trailing slowly down his chest. Bracing himself for the first hit, it was almost overwhelming to instead continue to feel the soft sensation, especially as it pointedly trailed around his cock.

"Remember that this is a punishment," Arthur spoke. "You disobeyed the rule I had set and you must now suffer the consequences."

"Okay, daddy," Alfred said. He somehow sensed that it was the only acceptable response.

"If you genuinely want me to stop, tell me and I will do so. Otherwise, I plan to do as I please with you until I'm satisfied that you have learned your lesson. You've been a bad boy and if you want any relief, you'll need to change that. Is that clear?"

"Yes, daddy." Why did being talked down to like that make him feel so hot?

"Good."

Again expecting an immediate sharp bite and trying to guess where the first would land, Alfred felt the tension building and driving him mad as Arthur went quiet and made no movement that could be heard. The room was completely silent and he scrunched his brow together in confusion. Wasn't Arthur supposed to be hitting him? The seconds stretched on and he squirmed slightly in anticipation. Just as he opened his mouth to ask if something was wrong, he heard a sharp whistle through the air and then there was an exhilarating sting on one of his nipples.

"Ahh!" Alfred cried out, arching his back and challenging the strength of his bindings. They held as he writhed on the bed from the delicious sensation radiating through his entire body from the point of contact. He didn't hear Arthur move, but another bite came shortly after on the sensitive skin of his stomach.

"How does that feel, boy?" Alfred heard Arthur's voice somewhere off to his right, but his mind was primarily occupied by the next hit that came down on his ribcage.

"D-daddy!" Alfred whined, scrunching his face up in frustration. Being completely dominated and unable to see or move was creating an intensely arousing combination and although they had just begun, he felt himself begin to crumble. "Please! I'm sorry for being bad. I promise I won't do it again!"

Three rapid hits rained down on his thighs.

"That didn't answer my question, dearest," Arthur said in a warning tone.

"Unng," Alfred moaned, biting his lip and clenching his eyes shut despite not being able to see anyway. "Feels…like a lot," was the best way he could describe it without breaking down and begging Arthur to fuck him. The riding crop bit his other nipple and he keened, desperate for some friction against his erection. It was torture to be unable to see what Arthur was doing.

"Good." Arthur punctuated the statement with another hit to Alfred's stomach.

"Please," Alfred said, his entire body aflame with arousal and the sting from the riding crop and the spanking. "Please, daddy!"

"Please what?" Arthur asked in a honeyed tone.

"I need your cock in me!" Alfred yelled, throwing his remaining dignity out the metaphorical window. Frenzied and senseless, he could think of nothing else besides how badly he needed release. Arthur hadn't even touched his dick _once_ and had still managed to melt his mind and turn him into a wanton, submissive slut.

"Is that right?" Arthur asked in a husky, lust-filled tone that did nothing to restore rational thought to Alfred's brain. "I'm not at all sure that you deserve that."

"Daddy, I promise that I'll be a good boy!" Alfred said. A drop of sweat rolled down his temple, the experience proving to be extremely intense physically and mentally. Arthur was quiet for a moment, apparently considering Alfred's words. He cried out when he felt something finally touch his member. He could tell by the texture that it had to be the leather tip of the riding crop instead of Arthur's hand like he would have preferred, but he wasn't going to complain about that when he was more focused on how torturous it was to be given what he wanted in such a small quantity.

"How can I believe you?" Arthur asked, slowly trailing the sensations up and down Alfred's cock. Alfred jerked roughly on his wrists, wanting more than anything to be released so that they could have actual sex.

"Please please please daddy," Alfred began begging mindlessly. "I learned my lesson, I really did! Please…I need you."

Frustration washed through him when there was no immediate response to his pleas, instead just the maddening slow drag of the riding crop on his overly sensitive skin. The word "wrecked" floated uninvited into his mind and he realized that it described his current state and how desperate he was.

"Curse you," Arthur muttered. Confused and slightly hurt at the words, Alfred scrunched his face up in a sad pout, but was much appeased moments later when he felt hands gently cupping his face. "I'll have you know that I could continue with this for hours, but seeing you like this is driving me absolutely mad." He kissed Alfred swiftly and the physical contact was like the most soothing balm. "In a good way, I assure you."

Heart fluttering in hope, Alfred waited in anticipation for something to happen. He heard the soft rustling of Arthur moving around before he felt deft hands working at the bindings on his ankles. Wanting to cry out of sheer relief, he flexed his toes idly while waiting for freedom. It didn't take long before Arthur had gotten his first leg free and Alfred curled it up towards himself, working the muscles. He was surprised to find that it was actually quite sore, likely from all of the pulling he had done during his punishment. Still, it felt impossibly nice to have the use of his limbs back.

"Daddy," Alfred called softly as he heard both ankle restraints being dropped to the floor. "Please touch me."

"Give me a minute, love," was the reply. Alfred knew that he was being too impatient, but he couldn't help it. As soon as his wrists were free, he pulled them towards his chest and curled up on his side, massaging them tenderly. He let out a small whine and turned his head over his shoulder as if to watch whatever Arthur was doing, but he couldn't see anything since he still had the blindfold on.

A lightning bolt of thrill shot through him when he heard the definite sound of clothing being removed, meaning that his roommate was _finally_ getting naked. He moved to roll onto his back, but a warm hand stopped him.

"No, lay on your side. I want to take you just like that."

Alfred shivered and all too willingly settled himself on his side. He wasn't quite sure what to do with his hands or how he should position his legs, so he waited for Arthur to give him further instructions.

"I'm going to leave the blindfold on while we do this. Is that alright?" Arthur asked. Alfred thought he heard him picking something up and then the bed was dipping down next to him as Arthur got on.

"Yes, daddy," he said. He was really rather enjoying the blindfold. It added an air of mystery to everything that was being done to him. He gasped out loud when the warm skin of Arthur's chest met his back after some shifting around and he automatically scooted to be closer to the Englishman. Doing so brought him close enough that Arthur's cock bumped into his ass. Just to be cheeky, he ground backwards slightly and relished in the hiss he caused Arthur to produce.

"Hold still," Arthur said in his warning tone. To make his point clear, he gripped one of Alfred's legs and pulled it back so that it hooked over Arthur's knees. Feeling almost like he was being spooned, Alfred decided that he liked the position very much. A distinct popping sound was heard and Alfred realized that Arthur was holding the bottle of lube from earlier, likely pouring some out on his fingers to further prepare him.

"Please be quick, daddy," Alfred said as he attempted to shift closer to the other. Arthur wiggled one of his arms under Alfred's head like a pillow and kissed his neck. "Aahn," Alfred panted; that had always been one of his sensitive spots.

"Please don't give me orders, love." Arthur nipped his shoulder and pressed two fingers into his entrance at once, finding him still somewhat stretched from the vibrator. Alfred squirmed, loving how much physical contact he was getting. Arthur was so warm and comfortable against him and his fingers felt amazing as they rubbed his inner walls.

"Ohh, yes," Alfred breathed out. He melted into the sensations and let the stretch carry him away in pure bliss. Arthur's mouth persistently kissed and nibbled and sucked on the skin of his shoulder and neck, making Alfred wriggle a little. Alfred's motions in turn continuously had his ass rubbing against Arthur's erection and it gave him a strong sense of self-satisfaction to know that he was the one to cause it. A third finger began fucking him and although the pressure was almost uncomfortable, he felt nothing but joy because he knew that he was almost ready for the main event.

"You're so goddamned sexy," Arthur whispered hotly in his ear. "I can't wait to feel how tight you are around me."

Attempting to level his breathing, Alfred blindly sought out Arthur's hand that wasn't occupied with preparing him and twined their fingers together. It was made easy by the fact that Arthur's arm was still under his head providing support and closeness and he clenched Arthur's hand tightly. Burning need built up in him once more and, deciding that he was stretched enough, he used his other hand to reach back and locate Arthur's wrist.

"What's wrong?" Arthur asked, mistaking Alfred pulling his fingers out for discomfort.

"Nothing," Alfred panted, releasing Arthur's wrist and instead locating his penis through touch. He was pleased by the moan in his ear when he wrapped his fingers around it and pumped his hand slowly up and down. Arthur's erection throbbed in his palm and made him all the more eager to finally have it inside of him.

"Ahh," Arthur grunted. "You want me to fuck you?"

Alfred nodded frantically, feeling precum leaking from both of their tips. He needed it so bad and he felt that he had been made to wait eons.

"Yes, daddy, please!" Alfred said. "Fuck me!" There was a momentary pause before a slick substance was poured over the hand that was on Arthur's cock. Recognizing it as lube, Alfred eagerly spread it around and completely coated the hard muscle so that the penetration would be as easy as possible.

"That's good—stop," Arthur said, voice hoarse. Alfred's hand was shooed away and he obediently curled it back up near his chest, the other still holding Arthur's. Hitching his leg a little more snugly over his dom's knees, Alfred readied himself for what was to come.

Something warm and hard nudged against his entrance and Arthur set his hand on Alfred's leg to hold it in place, squeezing the flesh lightly. Alfred buried his face into the blanket in front of him and panted, loving the way that he could feel the muscles in Arthur's body quivering with desire, all for _him._

" _Oh,_ daddy!" Alfred called as the tip of Arthur's cock pressed into his entrance. Damp moisture from Arthur's labored breathing hit the back of his neck and sent pleasured goosebumps down his arms.

"Do you like that?" Arthur growled, burying himself deeper. Alfred pushed past the pain of the stretch and focused on the positives; namely that he and Arthur were finally having sex. He loved it. He needed more.

"Yesss," Alfred hissed. He felt Arthur's hips hit his ass cheeks, loving that it seemed like every inch of their bodies was now in contact with each other. "Ohh, so full," he mumbled. Arthur hummed in his ear and nipped at his neck again.

"Mmm, daddy's cock is so deep inside of you."

Alfred gasped, finding that he loved the dirty talk. "Y-yeah…"

"God, you feel amazing," Arthur said. Alfred thought to himself that they would both probably feel even better if Arthur would just _move._ As if reading his mind, Arthur suddenly pulled back and then thrust in with a forceful roll of his hips. Alfred jolted forward slightly, moaning from the sensation of having that hardness rubbing against every spot of his insides.

"Ohhh yeah! M-more, daddy!"

Arthur acquiesced, setting a slow rhythm of powerful thrusts that drove Alfred wild from pleasure. It only took a few moments for the experienced man to find Alfred's prostate and hit it mercilessly each time, making Alfred practically scream.

"I could fuck you like this every day of my life," Arthur said over the creaking of the bed. Alfred didn't have the mental capacity to string the words together to tell him that he felt the same way about getting fucked by Arthur, but that didn't make the sentiment any less true. Suddenly, the arm pillowing his head curled up across his neck and gripped his shoulder, making Alfred feel as if he were in some sort of erotic chokehold. It wasn't enough to give him trouble breathing, but his roommate's arm just barely pressed into his Adam's apple so that he wouldn't be able to forget about its presence.

"Gah," Alfred gasped, his hand flying up to clutch at Arthur's arm. His other hand reached behind him until it connected with he top of Arthur's head and he grabbed a fistful of hair. Feeling more stabilized, he could now withstand the strong thrusts without jolting forward too much each time. God, they were so close together it practically felt like they were the same person. Hot and sticky and rough; Alfred never wanted it to end.

"You like that, too, don't you? Slut," Arthur ground out, tightening his arm momentarily to indicate what he was talking about. It made Alfred feel completely powerless.

"Yes, yes, _yes!_ " Alfred chanted. His roommate picked up the pace and Alfred felt his stamina unravelling. "So good…so good, daddy!"

"Fuck, Alfred," Arthur hissed. The breathless quality to it had Alfred nearing the edge. Arthur's thrusts grew frenzied until Alfred felt himself well and truly fucked.

"Ahhh!" he moaned, back arching. God, he was so close. "Daddy, yes! Yes, I'm going to cum!" Arthur's grip on him tightened even further, possessive.

"Yes baby," Arthur murmured into his ear. "Cum on daddy's dick."

The command pushed him over the edge and his entire body tensed up as he spilled his release onto the sheets. Arthur kept fucking him for all he was worth and a moment later, Alfred experienced the warmth of his roommate's cum filling him and he shuddered pleasantly. He was almost surprised by how hard and intense his orgasm hit him, but he mentally filed the information away for later when he knew that he would have to inevitably contemplate just how much the whole thing had turned him on. He had been spanked and tied up and beaten and fucked, but ultimately and most importantly, he had been proven wrong. He found himself not minding one iota, however.

As his orgasm subsided, Alfred melted onto his bed, exhausted. He was barely aware of Arthur removing the blindfold, but moments later he blinked open his eyes and registered being able to see again. Arthur's hands rubbed over his body comfortingly and they laid together for a minute in silence, catching their breaths. As much as he wanted to sleep, Alfred instead gave into the temptation to roll over and cuddle up to Arthur. It felt nice to be close to the other and, after a moment, Arthur reached up and loosely wrapped his arms around him.

"How are you?"

Alfred smiled to himself at the dorky question. Arthur sounded like they were passing each other on the street on their way to class.

"I'm fine, thanks. And you?" he retorted. He laughed softly when Arthur flicked his head.

"You know what I mean," Arthur grumbled. Alfred hummed to himself in thought.

"Well I have to say that as a dom, you're _way_ better than my actual parents!"

Arthur snorted in laughter and then began to cough violently, seemingly surprised by his own mirth. Alfred laughed along with his own joke and grinned up at Arthur, pleased with himself when his roommate shot him an appalled glare.

"You're unbelievable. I'm never having sex with you again."

Alfred's eyes went comically wide in mock horror. "What? You have to!"

"I am obligated to do no such thing," Arthur said, turning his nose up. Alfred smirked and trailed a finger down Arthur's chest.

"Oh, come on. You can't resist me, daddy." Triumph flared up in him when Arthur smiled happily and nodded. It was a good look on the normally grumpy Englishman.

"We'll see," Arthur said primly. Alfred knew that meant he had won. "But really," Arthur said, sobering. "How are you?"

Alfred considered the question. He still stung in a couple places from the riding crop and his ass hurt pretty badly—both from the spanking and the sex—but it was nothing he couldn't handle. And as for the nonphysical…well, he felt pretty damn amazing.

"Good," Alfred breathed. "Really good."

Arthur smiled and made a pleased noise. "Well let me know if you need anything. I have painkillers and massage lotions and oils for this sort of thing."

"Of course you do," Alfred said sleepily. Before he dozed off, he remembered one thing. "Hey, by the way!"

"Hmm?" Arthur responded to show that he was listening.

"I, um." Alfred yawned. "Next time I want to blow you."

"That sounds acceptable," Arthur said, amused. "Hush now, I fancy a nap."

Alfred could only agree and fell asleep comfortable, warm, and sated with his new dom.

* * *

Life for them was somewhat strange directly after that. It felt almost wrong for Alfred to go to class and eat and talk with friends like normal when at the end of the day, he would come home to his roommate and they would awkwardly banter, recognizing that something had irrevocably changed between them. It took four whole days of sidelong glances and wet dreams, however, before Alfred became sexually frustrated enough to crawl uninvited into Arthur's bed in the middle of the night and make good on his blowjob request.

Things became much easier once it had been established for certain that the amazing sex hadn't been a one-time fluke. Arthur and Alfred became boyfriends soon after and Alfred discovered a new hobby in grossing his closest friends out by calling Arthur "daddy" in their presence. He always got punished for it once they were alone, but hey.

It turned out that he was very much into "that sort of thing," anyway.


End file.
